Discoveries
by TGray
Summary: AU: Everyone is human. Spike finds college life distracting when he has to hide his secret lover from Buffy.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Property of Joss, ME, etc.....  
  
Warning: R for M/M Slash  
  
Pairing: S/X with mild S/B  
  
AU: Everyone's human  
  
Feedback: Anything!! Even if you say "I read it, it sucks". Thanks!  
  
DISCOVERIES  
  
Chapter 1  
  
"Why is it so impossible for me to understand anything about this stupid class?" Buffy whined, as she sipped her diet coke.  
  
"You'll figure it out, luv. Or I can help you."  
  
Spike and Buffy sat tangled together in a mass of limbs leaning against the cafeteria table. She glanced back behind her shoulder, eyeing the man with the blonde hair, and relaxed against his chest.  
  
"I hate college! I'll never get it. I might as well drop it. Could save time for other things... better things," she added, wiggling her backside against him.  
  
"Mmmm," he moaned lightly in her ear. "As tempting as it might be, you know daddy would never approve. He'd be down here faster than you could bat an eyelash. And do you really want that?"  
  
Buffy sighed helplessly. "I know. I know. It's just, I never fail at anything! And Calc is kicking my ass!"  
  
Spike scooted back, eyeing the object in question. "Looks okay to me." His tongue curled behind his teeth and a smirk appeared on his lips.  
  
She lent back, unable to resist and placed her lips against his, removing the smirk.  
  
"Whoa, you too. Not in here... public place!"  
  
Buffy let go and turned back around smiling. "Hey Will! What's up?" She eyed the man standing beside her friend, dressed in casual loose fitting khakis and a button down shirt.  
  
"Hey guys! This is Xander Harris. He's in my chem class."  
  
Spike looked up, catching the eye of the stranger. His gaze wandered, taking in the rugged appearance of the man before settling again on his face. "What's up?" he nodded.  
  
"Xander's a music major," Willow answered, pleasantly showing off her new friend.  
  
"Really? Spike's in a band," Buffy offered with a smile.  
  
"Spike?"  
  
"Oh! I'm sorry," said the red head, gripping his hand. "This is Spike." She pointed toward the other man. "And Buffy, his girlfriend."  
  
"So," he said slowly. "What kinda music do you play?"  
  
The blonde man shrugged. "Bit of everything. Mostly rock. Some punk."  
  
Xander stared at Spike, inwardly sizing him up. Black jeans, tee shirt, leather coat down to his ankles. Painted black fingernails. Badass. Just his type. "That's cool."  
  
"You should come down to the club. Got a gig tonight. Old place in town called The Factory," Spike offered, playing with the silver chain around his neck.  
  
"Maybe I'll check it out." He turned toward Willow. "You going?"  
  
She raised her eyebrow in amusement. "Yeah, right," she scoffed. "Not really my style."  
  
Xander turned toward Buffy.  
  
"Nope. Studying to do. Sorry. But why don't you go anyway? Catch a ride with Spike, he needs some male bonding time," she suggested.  
  
Dark eyes met blue ones.  
  
"Sure, why not?" Spike asked, fishing a pack of Marlboros from his pocket, ignoring the no smoking sign behind him. "Pick you up out front 'bout 7:00?"  
  
"Yeah." Xander squinted, watching the other man slip a cigarette between his lips. "Sounds great."  
  
Willow looked around, watching as people began deserting the dining hall. "We'd better go. Just wanted to introduce you two."  
  
"Pleasure," offered Xander, holding his hand out to buffy. She shook it gently, and then pulled away.  
  
"Quite," Spike said, following suit. Their eyes met briefly when their hands joined. A slight rub of Xander's thumb against his skin and Spike slowly pulled away.  
  
"Tonight then." Xander smiled and walked away with Willow, allowing himself one more glance toward the couple.  
  
*******************************  
  
"Cool car," Xander offered as Spike stepped out of the old, black Desoto.  
  
"She's a classic. If I can keep 'er runnin'. Parts are a bitch to get a hold of."  
  
"Just keep it greased and used, it'll hum like a champ." He blushed slightly. "So I've been told."  
  
Spike noticed the tension and cleared his throat. "Well, we're off then." He made his way around the car, his natural swagger causing the brunette to watch until he disappeared inside.  
  
Xander opened the door, took a deep breath and joined him, easing onto the seat. He knew being in this close proximity was going to prove hard given his immediate attraction to the blonde, but urged himself to keep it under control. Spike was hot, no question. Anyone with eyes would notice the chiseled features, cheekbones to kill for and tight body peeking out from under the duster. But Spike had a girlfriend. And Spike was straight. 'Bummer,' he muttered under his breath.  
  
They drove silently to the club, the radio turned as far up as the old car would allow, neither wanting to be the first to start a conversation. When they arrived, Spike reached back, grabbing his guitar case and glanced the direction of his passenger.  
  
"Big back seat," he paused, "good for fucking." He licked his lips slowly for the other man's benefit and opened the door to slide out, leaving Xander open mouthed, gaping in shock and uncomfortable in his seat. He wondered if the innuendo was actually meant toward him, the words alone causing the blood to rush straight to his dick. He exited the car, adjusted his jeans and attempted to walk as normal as possible behind the blonde.  
  
They entered the small building, making their way through a horde of people who were pushing and shoving to catch a glimpse of the local celebrity. Xander and Spike retreated toward the back, where no one except the band and guests were allowed.  
  
"Wow, that was... really cool."  
  
Spike cocked his head and chuckled. "My fan club. Good for the ego, yeah?"  
  
"Can't hurt," the other man replied, still in awe at the stream of adoring fans.  
  
"C'mon. I'll introduce you to the guys."  
  
Xander followed as Spike lead him through a door and into the small dressing room, turned practice area, set up for the band.  
  
"You're late," accused a dark haired man wearing a pair of colored glasses.  
  
"Had to make an entrance, didn't I?"  
  
"Oh yeah, your public. Wouldn't want to disappoint." The tone was humorous, clearly poking fun at the other man.  
  
"Hey guys, this is Harris," Spike pointed. "These are the guys. Charlie, Steve, Aaron and Kevin."  
  
Xander nodded hello, realizing he'd been introduced by his last name.  
  
"If you want, you can go on out front. There's a table set up for guests next to the stage. We'll be on in a few minutes."  
  
"Alright." He turned to leave. "Break a leg," he said as an afterthought.  
  
"Bite your tongue," Spike answered back softly.  
  
The brunette raised an expressive eyebrow. "Maybe," he taunted, low enough for no one else to hear.  
  
He turned his back and left the room feeling the burning eyes watching him leave.  
  
********************************  
  
Xander was seated at a table caddy corner from the front of the stage, sipping a beer, patiently waiting for the band to come on. He'd been introduced to the two women already seated, quickly figuring out that they were girlfriends of the other band members. After a few minutes, the lights went down and the noise of the small club hushed. The sound of a guitar hummed, and the five figures appeared onstage.  
  
Cheers and whistles erupted when the lean, blonde man took the microphone. Xander's eyes flamed at the sight. Gone was the long, black duster, only to be replaced by a pair of tight, leather pants that rode low on the hips. A white button down shirt adorned the top half, the sleeves rolled up to reveal strong, defined muscles.  
  
Spike caught the intense gaze and narrowed his eyes in amusement. Xander gritted his teeth, placed his hands in his lap to avoid embarrassing himself and spent the next hour mesmerized by the sound and movements of the man in front of him. British sex on a stick. And this morning, he thought it was going to be just another day.  
  
Once the set was over, the brunette quickly hurried outside to catch some deeply needed air. He made his way to the Desoto and leaned against the passenger side door. His eyes fell upon the building, watching intently for the first signs of bleached blonde. He didn't have to wait long before high-pitched screams and squeals told him that Spike was exiting the building. He smiled as he watched the man fighting the crowd, stopping to sign autographs before the mob of girls were eased back to let him through.  
  
Spike reached the car, catching his breath from the excitement and gestured for Xander to get in.  
  
"Man, that was crazy. Is it always like that?"  
  
"Recently, yeah. Word's been gettin' out. More people show up every night," he answered, putting the car in gear and pulling onto the main road.  
  
"Wow."  
  
"Helps pay the bills, mate. I'm not gonna complain."  
  
"Guess not. All those girls..." Xander eyed the other man.  
  
Spike stayed silent, his attention never faltering from the road ahead. There was a brief span of tension, the same as it had been during the ride to the club. The air felt thick and the temperature had suddenly risen several degrees. Xander only spoke up when the car was steered left instead of right when they reached the intersection for the university. When the brunette asked where they were going, the car was halted on the side of the road.  
  
"That's up to you, Harris. Where do you want to go?" Spike sat back, one hand resting on the wheel as the other snaked its way across the top of the seat.  
  
"What are my options?"  
  
"Well...." The hand across the seat began to wander, slowly moving toward the other man. "I could take you back to the dorms..." Spike's hand reached its destination, finding a piece of dark hair out of place, and began to twirl it into a curl around his finger. "Or...." He bit his bottom lip casually. "We could go back to my apartment and fuck."  
  
Xander closed his eyes and leaned into the gently stroking. "Apartment?"  
  
"Uh huh. Off campus. Secluded." His voice became hoarse, low with a seductive edge.  
  
"Fuck?"  
  
Spike licked his lips, watching the other man's expression as he worked his way down to fondle the top of his ear.  
  
"Better decide quick, mate. Getting' a bit uncomfortable here."  
  
Xander quickly found the place of Spike's discomfort, shifting in his own seat at the sight of the bulge pushing against the leather material.  
  
"Oh Yeah. Let's go."  
  
Spike immediately removed his hand and returned both to the wheel.  
  
"Good choice."  
  
The car roared back to life, the speedometer not moving fast enough as they made their way in anticipation.  
  
Five minutes later, they pulled into the parking lot of a large apartment building. Before Spike had his seatbelt unbuckled, Xander's lips were on his, his tongue pushing and probing to be let inside. Spike obliged and opened freely to the needy kiss. When he pulled away, Xander took a breath, trying to control his excitement. "I've wanted to do that all day."  
  
"Have you now?"  
  
"Better than I imagined. God, you're hot."  
  
"Let's take this inside, yeah?"  
  
The brunette reached out, licking the other man's lip and then eased off to let him out of his restraint.  
  
After riding the elevator up two levels, they stepped out in front of a thick sliding door, managing to keep their hands off in the process. Once inside, Xander's eyes widened. The studio apartment was large, furnished as simply as he would have expected from a bachelor college student. A tan and black sofa rested against the wall, with a large entertainment center facing directly across from it. The area was open to a basic kitchen, with a bar table dividing the two rooms. He glanced around, finally finding what he was looking for. The bedroom, set up in the corner, hidden by only a folding screen. A bed, dressed in red satin was raised on a platform higher than the rest of the floor.  
  
After finishing his exploration, he turned his attention back to the apartment's owner. "You bring people here often?"  
  
"Rarely," he answered, stepping closer, closing the gap between them.  
  
"Women?"  
  
"Sometimes." They were now standing toe to toe, the blonde leaning in to nuzzle the side of his neck.  
  
"Are you safe?"  
  
The nuzzling continued. "Always."  
  
Xander moaned at the feel of the lips against his neck. "What about Buffy?" he whispered.  
  
"She doesn't need to know."  
  
"How do you hide it?" he asked, watching as his shirt was slowly unbuttoned and pulled apart.  
  
"She's not that interested," Spike answered, moving down to flick a nipple with his tongue. "Unless it's about her." The shirt was removed and discarded to the floor.  
  
"So you fuck other people, then fuck her when she wants it?" He felt practiced hands working the button and zipper of his pants.  
  
"I don't fuck her."  
  
Xander's eyes narrowed. "But I thought you were..."  
  
"Daddy's girl wouldn't risk losing his respect. Or his money." Spike eased his hands into the top of the material and slowly began pushing them down the other man's hips, gently nibbling and kissing bare flesh as he went until he was down on his knees.  
  
Xander stood, desire flooding his body, his cock standing proud as it was freed for the other man's viewing pleasure. He stifled back a moan as warm lips brushed against the tip of his shaft. "But what if she...." A tongue running up the length of his shaft cut him off. "Oh fuck."  
  
The other man looked up with a smirk. "That's what I'm trying to do."  
  
All thoughts of Buffy were forgotten as Spike reached around, grabbing his ass, and wrapped his lips around Xander's entire length. His tongue worked the tip of the cock, stroking the oozing slit as his mouth and throat pulled tightly around the shaft. Hands kneaded and grabbed, pulling quivering hips toward him as he slammed the engorged flesh in and out, using his mouth to fuck the other man. Xander's knees began to buckle, and unintelligible mumbling escaped his lips. "God, Spike. Fuck. So good. Hot. Oh, feel you, tight... gonna cum....oh fuck! Yes!" he screamed, thrusting forward as far as the other man could take him as he erupted, pushing warm, salty liquid into the awaiting mouth. Spike continued to swallow around him, drinking every drop until the spasming stopped. Xander stood on weakened legs, trying to catch his breath.  
  
"Oh fuck." He leaned his head back and closed his eyes. "Sorry... it'd been awhile," he apologized. Cumming in thirty seconds flat had to be his new record. He looked sheepishly at Spike as the blonde stood up in front of him.  
  
Spike smiled and caught his lips. "No problem, mate. You have all night to make it up to me."  
  
TBC.... 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
"I need a shower," Spike announced, stepping away from the other man. "Glasses are in the cabinet above the sink. Help yourself to anything at the bar. Won't take me long."  
  
"Alright. You want something?"  
  
"Sure. Whatever you're havin'll do me."  
  
He smirked and trotted off toward the freestanding shower stall on the other side of the room.  
  
Xander looked down, realizing his pants were still hanging around his knees. Feeling awkward, he pulled them up over his hips as he headed for the kitchen. Rummaging through the cabinets, he found two glasses and carried them to the bar. Humm. Tequila, vodka, rum. all the classics. And of course, who could forget the bottle of Jack Daniels sitting lonely on the side. He swiped the bottle and opened the refrigerator. Good old Coca Cola. He smiled and began mixing the drinks.  
  
Stirring the cubes of ice, his eyes wandered toward the sound of the running water, to rest on the visible body occupying the glassed in area. He stared, mesmerized by the form. Watching the man's animated movements on the other side of the door caused his cock to stir back to life. He took in a deep breath reminding his body that the night wasn't over. And if the pre show was any hint of what the feature presentation was going to be like, he was in for a hell of a ride. Literally. He took a few long sips from his glass and then glanced back toward the shower. Cock in hand, Spike was slicked with soap, stroking a large, long erection while fondling the hanging sack beneath with his free hand. Xander gulped, almost losing the glass from his hand. He shied away, guilty for his voyeurism, trying to concentrate on anything except the naked man stepping out of the stall.  
  
Spike approached Xander, naked and dripping, toweling off the excess water from his hair. He threw the towel over the back of the couch, leaving blonde curly waves to fall casually where they may. His eyes took in the appearance of the other man, now half clothed but sporting a massive tent in the khakis. A single finger searched out Xander's drink, swirling the cubes around, then up to awaiting lips. Spike sucked his own finger into his mouth, and warranted a small groan from the other man.  
  
He chuckled at the reaction. Picking up his own glass, he kicked back the jack and coke in one long series of gulps. Empty, he replaced it onto the table and reached for Xander's hand. "C'mon. I want you naked."  
  
Spike led his guest to the bed in the corner of the loft. Letting go of Xander's hand, he crawled up onto the pillows and lay down, hands behind his head, his eyes full of want and lust. "Pants off, Harris."  
  
Xander quickly removed the khakis and tossed them aside. When he turned back around, his attention gathered on Spike's hand, stroking up and down the length of his own cock. A soft moan from his lips and the brunette was crawling onto the bed, his mouth finding its way to the hardened flesh. Pushing the owner's hand aside, he sucked the tip into his mouth and let his tongue run along the slit.  
  
"Bloody hell, that's good."  
  
He looked up at the blonde. "I've been wanting to do this all day, too. Seeing you up there... leather pants... you had me so hard."  
  
He returned to his task, sped up the motions and slid as far down as he could, teasing the head with his tongue as he went. He felt Spike's hands gripping his hair, pushing him further down the shaft of the weeping cock. Trying to overcome his gag reflex as the length hit the back of his throat, Xander sucked as much in as he could, enjoying the low moans and incoherent babble he was causing. His fingers found the area between the other man's balls and puckered opening and began softly massaging the skin.  
  
"Oh Christ, Harris. Keep doin' that and I'm gonna cum," Spike warned through gritted teeth.  
  
Xander ignored him and continued to explore with his fingers while sucking the throbbing member as deep as he could.  
  
"I'm serious, you git." Spike pushed at the other man, trying to wiggle his way free. "As good as that mouth of yours is, I don't wanna cum until I'm inside your ass."  
  
Dark eyes rose to meet blue ones. "What if I want to fuck you?"  
  
"I don't bottom."  
  
Xander sat up, his face deep in thought. "Hum. Never?"  
  
"Never have, never will. Hope you don't have a problem with that."  
  
"Not especially, just surprised is all. Me? I'm good for either. Doesn't much matter as long as there's fucking involved." He smiled and climbed up beside Spike, lying on his side, his head propped on his hand. The free hand reached up to circle slowly around the other man's naval. "So. Mr. Macho I won't take it up the ass blonde sexy guy. how do you want me?" He batted his eyelashes mockingly.  
  
He received a raised eyebrow. "Dangerous question, that."  
  
"As long as it means I have that gorgeous cock anywhere near my ass, it's all good."  
  
Spike smirked. "Well in that case, mate...." He pushed Xander over, laying him on his stomach. Closing his eyes in anticipation, Xander heard the side table drawer open and close. A flip of a top and wet liquid was dripping down his ass, running over his balls to land on the mattress. He heard a package being ripped and knew Spike was sliding a condom on. Strong hands gripped his hips, pulling him onto his knees.  
  
He held his breath when he felt hard flesh against his hole. Without a word, Spike pushed in, gently rocking in and out, deeper each time as Xander adjusted to his size, until he was embedded fully inside.  
  
"Fuck, Harris. You're ass is so tight. You sure you've done this before?" he panted.  
  
Xander didn't answer, too lost in the feeling of the large throbbing cock rubbing in all the right places. Thrusting sped up, and a slippery hand reached around, fisting his cock.  
  
"You're so bloody tight. I'm not gonna last long." The strokes on his dick became stronger, pulling and squeezing until he felt as if he'd explode. Xander was concentrating on holding himself up, trying not to cum and pushing back to give Spike the deepest penetration. His brain was on overload. The only sounds he heard were Spike's heavy grunting and breathing, the slapping of bodies and the headboard banging against the wall.  
  
"Oh fuck!" he heard as the body behind him froze deep inside him and the hand strangling his cock sped up. His balls filled and finally surrendered, shooting warm cum up through his shaft and onto the bed in several spurts. He collapsed on the puddle of wetness with the dead weight of Spike on top of him, still buried in his ass.  
  
"Oh holy mother of Christ, Spike. That was fucking unbelievable." He closed his eyes, trying to catch his breath.  
  
"Was good. yeah," came the reply as the blonde lifted himself up, disposing of the used condom into the trashcan beside the bed. He stood up, stretching his muscles and walked casually to the center of the open room to find his discarded duster. He fished out a box of Marlboros and slipped one between his lips, lighting it with a silver Zippo. He glanced back at Xander, staring at him with puppy dog eyes from the bed. Spike grabbed the half empty bottle of Jack Daniels from the counter and took a swig. 'Shake it off,' he told himself.  
  
"C'mon, Harris. Need to get you home now," he spoke, in a manner too casual as if they hadn't just had sex.  
  
"What? I don't get to stay?" he pouted.  
  
Spike's eyes narrowed. "Not bloody likely. We fucked. S'not like you're my bleedin' boyfriend or somethin'."  
  
Xander looked dumbfounded. "Oh, that's right," he answered sarcastically. "You already have a girlfriend. Guess I forgot when you had your dick up my ass."  
  
"You knew it when you got here," came the harsh reply. "It was what it was. Fun, but now it's time to go. Get your clothes and let's shove off." Spike headed in the other direction, disappearing into a large walk-in closet. Once out of sight, he took a deep breath, and leaned against the wall. 'Get it together, mate. Just a fuck,' he told the voice arguing with him in is head. 'Nothing to get worked up about.'  
  
The anger was boiling as Xander got up and began pulling on his clothes. Pants on, he walked into the kitchen where Spike had earlier stripped him of his shirt. When he was fully dressed, he called out, "I'm ready! Let's just get the fuck outta here."  
  
Footsteps, and he was joined in the kitchen. A much softer voice began speaking. "Look. I meet people. I either like them or I don't. You looked like someone who I thought might like to have a little fun. We had a good time, yeah? Now don't make too much of it, and don't act so offended, 'cus I never let anyone stay. Just the way it is."  
  
"So you go back to your girlfriend and act like nothing happened."  
  
"It's the way it is," Spike repeated.  
  
Xander nodded. "You'd be much happier if you'd stop lying to yourself... and her," he added as an afterthought. "Meaningless fucks get old after awhile. Believe me, I know."  
  
"Yeah? Well. save the speech for someone who needs it, mate. I'm doin' just fine."  
  
"You're right. I need to get home."  
  
They walked in silence to the car and remained that way the entire ride back to Xander's dorm. By the time he pulled up to the curb to let the other man out, Spike had already played out ten different scenarios in his head about how things could have gone differently. Each one was better than the way it actually happened.  
  
Xander turned the handle of the door and felt a hand on his other wrist. He turned toward Spike, unable to hide the hurt in his dark eyes.  
  
"Thanks, Harris."  
  
"Forget it," he answered. "I already have." Xander pulled his arm away and retreated from the car.  
  
Spike sighed and watched him walk away.  
  
TBC..... 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
The Desoto's tires squealed loud enough to wake the entire campus. Spike was pissed. Why the fuck did he care about how Xander Harris felt? He got what he wanted. A good lay with no ties. Just the way he'd done it for the past year. Maybe he had been a bit harsh with the younger man, but the puppy dog eyes look he'd been receiving was a bit much. He had a girlfriend he really did care about. Just because he needed something to quell his desires now and again. what was the harm in that? Buffy was unwilling. She'd made that point clear several times. Did she expect him to sit around and wait until she decided not to play the good little virgin? He didn't want to hurt her, but he needed more. More than what she was giving.  
  
He'd fucked many people. Guys, girls, - whatever suited his fancy at that particular moment. One time. That was his rule though. One night stands and out the door they went. Good times had by all and no middle of the night hogging of covers to contend with. It was a simple rule and one he'd been happy with.  
  
He pulled into the parking lot of his building and turned off the ignition. Spike leaned his head on the steering wheel, closing his eyes in frustration. Why did the hurt on the other man's face bother him so much? He shook it off and headed up to his loft. The bottle was still sitting on the counter, loudly calling his name. He grabbed the Jack, threw his clothes into a pile on the sofa and headed for the comfort of his bed. The bed that still smelled of sex and sweat from earlier. He inhaled deeply and began to drink. Blocking out all thoughts, he continued until the bottle was gone and he finally slipped into a drunken sleep.  
  
Ring ring. Ring ring.  
  
Spike's head rose to the annoying sound. He found the culprit and snarled, grabbing the phone harshly from the base.  
  
"What is it!" he demanded, aggravated by the interruption.  
  
"Well, good morning to you too, sleepyhead."  
  
Buffy was her usual happy and cheerful self.  
  
"Sorry, luv. Long night. What time is it?" he asked, rolling over and squinting at the brightness streaming in from behind the shades.  
  
"Morning time, and time for you to get up." There was a pause. "You didn't call me last night. I thought you'd let me know how things went at the club."  
  
"Was late when I got in. Hung out with the guys for a bit."  
  
"Your phone was off."  
  
"Forgot to take it," he lied. He sat up, rubbing the sleep from his eyes.  
  
"You wanna meet me for breakfast before class?" she asked.  
  
His eyes found the clock on the wall. 9:20. "Sure, pet. Just let me shower first."  
  
"Good. I'll meet you at IHOP in an hour."  
  
"Right."  
  
"I love you."  
  
"Me too." His usual reply.  
  
He hung up and slowly rose from the comfort of the bed, stretching his back and arms as he headed toward the bathroom. A hot shower brought images from the night before. As thoughts of a certain brunette began to invade his mind, he tried to push them away. By the time he'd finished washing, he found himself wanking to images of Xander's lips wrapped around his cock. He closed his eyes, letting the water cascade over his body as his hand did the job the other man would have been doing had he been there. He could see it clearly. Brown eyes looking up from down below, lust and desire evident in the stare. He could almost feel the strong mouth sucking the long erection, pulling on his cock until he came. As he slowly came off the high of his orgasm, he knew he was in a world of trouble.  
  
"Fuck," he complained to the empty shower stall.  
  
******************  
  
An hour later, he was seated in a booth across from Buffy, listening as she complained about teachers and classes and gossiped about who was doing who and vise versa. Spike was tracing patterns into his scrambled eggs with his fork, barely listening to her ramblings.  
  
"Spike, did you hear me?"  
  
"What luv?" he asked as she caught his attention.  
  
"I said. are you still planning to go with me to Cordy's party tonight?"  
  
He blinked. Party. Right. "Yeah. What time?"  
  
"Pick me up at 8:00. And it's BYOB so pick something up, okay?"  
  
"Sure, pet. Wine coolers?" he asked, knowing she probably wouldn't drink them anyway.  
  
"Yeah. And I talked to Willow. You don't mind giving her a ride, do you? Her and what's his name. That guy she introduced us to yesterday."  
  
Fuck. Fuck fuck fuck. "Harris," he answered quickly.  
  
"That's right. And a funny first name. Xan something," she frowned. "Xander! That's it! I think she has the hots for him."  
  
"I don't think he's really her type." Spike smiled inwardly at the thought of Willow making moves on the man he'd had sex with less than five hours ago.  
  
"Yeah, well... she thinks so."  
  
He took a bite, pondering that thought.  
  
"So what do you think? Did he hang out with you last night?"  
  
"What?" he almost choked on the food he was chewing.  
  
"Last night. You said you hung with the guys."  
  
Relief flooded him. "Oh, yeah." He caught a breath. "No. Bailed right after the gig. Said somethin' about bein' tired."  
  
"That's too bad. I thought maybe you'd get to know him. You really need some guy friends, you know. I take up way too much of your time," she smiled.  
  
His eyebrow rose. "I thought you liked having me all to yourself," he questioned with a hint of innuendo.  
  
She chuckled. "Not that I mind or anything. It's just. pretty soon you're gonna start borrowing my nail polish and asking for pajama party invites," she teased. "You need some more testosterone in your life besides the band. Someone to watch football with. You know. guy stuff."  
  
Guy stuff. If she only knew. "Harris seemed okay, I guess. Didn't really get to know him all that well." He looked down, avoiding her eyes.  
  
"Well, you'll get your chance tonight. Double date. I'll have them meet us at my dorm."  
  
Spike really didn't like the sound of that. "Yeah, sure. I'll pick you up then."  
  
Buffy stood, fixing her wrinkled skirt and leaned in for a kiss. "Gotta go. I'll see ya later."  
  
"Ta, luv," he answered, watching as she left the restaurant. Bloody hell. He really wasn't looking forward to tonight.  
  
*********************  
  
Spike made it through the day, skipping his psych class, not wanting to take the chance of running into Xander. Not yet. Tonight, he'd be prepared. Right now, he still couldn't get thoughts of the man out of his head.  
  
By 7:00 PM, he was dressed in his usual badass attire, after deciding to go the punk route. Black tee, blue jeans ripped at the knees, nails black as night. He stood in the mirror checking himself over. He was hot, and he knew it. He grabbed his duster, slipped into it and headed to the closet for his secret stash. He'd be feeling no pain by the end of the night.  
  
A quick trip to the liquor store and he was on his way. A night with his girlfriend, a man he was lusting over and enough magic weed to let him not care about either.  
  
He pulled up to the curb and found the trio already waiting for him. Eyes locked with the other man's and darted away just as quickly. Buffy let the other two in the backseat before sliding in next to Spike.  
  
"Hey baby. You look good," she whispered, before kissing him deeply. "You get all dolled up for me?"  
  
He smirked. "Always, luv."  
  
"I could eat you."  
  
"You look mighty edible yourself," he stated, his eyes running down the length of her body.  
  
A throat was cleared from the backseat.  
  
"How come every time I see you guys, you're sucking face? Can't you just get a room for pete's sake?"  
  
Buffy and spike split apart at Willows complaint.  
  
"Sorry, Will. Guess we should go, huh?"  
  
Spike glanced up into the rearview mirror, finding Xander staring back. "We're off then."  
  
He put the car in drive and headed for the party. By the time they arrived, the house was full. Music blared and people loitered everywhere. As they exited the car, Spike grabbed the coolers and beer from the back.  
  
"I'll help you with those," came a voice from behind him. He turned to see Xander standing with his hands in his pockets. "Sure, mate."  
  
The other man leaned in to take a six-pack as the girls began walking away toward the house. "You do look good enough to eat," he mentioned.  
  
Spike froze. "So you're not pissed off anymore then?"  
  
Xander shrugged. "Nah. It was stupid. You were right. A fuck's a fuck." He turned and begun following the women.  
  
Spike sped up to step in time with him. "So you're here with Willow?"  
  
Xander chuckled. "She forced me. Had no choice. Have you seen her resolve face?" The two men smiled, glad to be at a somewhat good place with each other.  
  
"Can be viscous, mate. Watch out for that one," Spike warned, only half jokingly.  
  
"Yeah. Didn't have the heart to tell her I'm gay."  
  
A full-blown laugh from the blonde and the evening was beginning to look up.  
  
*********************  
  
An hour and several beers later, Spike was leaning in the corner watching Willow trying to teach a drunken Xander the electric slide. Buffy had surprisingly emptied three of the wine coolers and was perched on a chair beside her boyfriend, laughing at the show in front of them.  
  
"Be back, pet. Nature calls."  
  
She nodded, gave him a peck on the check and returned her attention back to the other couple.  
  
Spike glanced around, and then headed outside. He made his way down the porch stairs and around the side of the house. Far from drunk, but feeling comfortably happy, he pulled a joint from his coat pocket. He lit it and inhaled deeply. Two more hits and he was already feeling the effects.  
  
"Hey, Spike."  
  
He twirled around. "Bloody fucking hell, Harris. You scared the shit outta me!"  
  
"Sorry. I saw you walk out. Gave me an excuse to stop making a fool out of myself."  
  
"Yeah. Doin' a good job at that," the blonde exclaimed, the ever-present smirk in place.  
  
Xander smiled at the self-inflicted joke. "So, you gonna share or what?"  
  
Spike passed off the rest of the joint and let the other man finish it. "That's good," Xander stated, trying to hold his breath.  
  
"Fuck yeah," Spike agreed.  
  
They stood there quietly.  
  
"Sorry about last night," Xander explained. "Didn't mean to..."  
  
"I know. Forgotten, right? Good advice."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Spike took a deep breath, now feeling the full effects of the drug. "Need to get back before Buffy starts looking for me."  
  
"She seems to be having a pretty good time."  
  
"I'm surprised. She doesn't usually drink."  
  
Xander smiled. "Maybe you'll get lucky."  
  
"Not likely, mate. 'S a nice thought though. This shit makes me horny as hell."  
  
Xander leaned in closer, making sure his body rubbed against the other man's. His lips reached Spike's ear. "I meant what I said though. You do look good enough to eat."  
  
The blonde moaned. His cock stirred to life. Xander backed off and turned around, walking back the way he came. Spike reached inside his jeans, adjusted himself and attempted to walk inside to find his girlfriend.  
  
TBC.....  
  
Sorry this one was short. Working on the next part now. Thanks for reading!! 


	4. Chapter 4

VERY strong R for sexual situations and language  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Spike walked back inside, stopping to grab another beer as he entered. The party was swinging, the music was loud and Buffy and Willow were now both on the dance floor. The surprising part was the man sandwiched between them, the red head pushed against his backside, her arms draped around his waist, while the blonde faced him, bumping and grinding against the front. His hands were on Buffy's hips, pulling her closer and closer until she was up against him with his knee pushed between her legs. All three participants were laughing hysterically, trying to keep their balance as they continued the motion.  
  
Spike strutted in, casually walking up behind Buffy. His hands slid around her waist on top of Xander's as he pushed his body against hers. "Wonderful sight, luv. You look so hot doing that."  
  
Buffy let go of the brunette and turned to face her boyfriend. "There you are. You were missing all the fun."  
  
"Seems so. And what's with the dirty dancing scene?"  
  
She smiled. "Jealous?"  
  
"No. I just want in on the action. Now if you'd care to give me a little of that..." He grabbed her ass and pulled her body into his, swaying with the beat of the music.  
  
She gasped when she felt how hard he was against her and then giggled. "God, Spike. Excited much?"  
  
"Mmmm. Was watching you's what did it, pet. And I think you were actually liking it," he smirked. He leaned in, capturing her lips, slipping his tongue inside her warm mouth. The kissing continued for several moments until they finally broke away to breath. Spike traced her neck until his lips rested near her ear. "You know what you do to me."  
  
She moaned and pushed her leg between his, rubbing his groin as he began to nibble her ear.  
  
"I want you, Buffy."  
  
She pulled back a bit, looked deeply into his eyes and smiled.  
  
"Hey guys.... Cordy wants to play spin the bottle!" Willow appeared beside them.  
  
"Sod off, red," Spike answered, still staring at Buffy.  
  
"Oh, come on! We need more people for it to be any fun!" she whined, the alcohol obviously affecting her.  
  
"Stupid game, pet. Haven't played that since junior high," he argued. Buffy stayed silent, her eyes now darting between Willow and Spike.  
  
"Not a stupid game! It's a fun game! And you're gonna play it cuz I said so!!" She grabbed a hold of Buffy and Spike and began dragging them through the crowd.  
  
He gave an agitated sigh. "Bleedin' hell." His cock ached, he was enjoying a good high and he was finally getting somewhere with Buffy. "Bloody perfect timing." It was then that he noticed Xander sitting patiently waiting in the circle of participants. His attention had been focused on Buffy for the first time that day and he'd been trying hard to not think about Xander since their meeting outside.  
  
Buffy, Spike and Willow sat down to close the circle. Spike looked at the other man who was directly across from him. Xander smiled and let his eyes wander to the obvious bulge in the blonde's jeans. Their eyes locked and he could tell Xander was as stoned as he was. Spike's erection jumped and hardened a bit more.  
  
Ten people in all, the bottle began making its turns. Three people later, and it was Buffy's turn. She spun. It landed on Jonathan, a short, quiet mousy guy. She giggled and leaned into the center, quickly kissing him, barely touching his lips causing him to sit back in disappointment. Spike laughed and grabbed the bottle to spin it. Cordelia. "Pucker up, luv," he joked. She reached forward and received a hard, closed mouth kiss.  
  
Four more people and it was finally Xander's turn. He spun. Spike. He looked up and caught the ever-present eyebrow raise.  
  
"Spin again, Xan," Willow offered. "We won't make you kiss another guy." She giggled as if it was the most ridiculous idea in the world.  
  
He hesitated and then looked at Spike. "No. I'm game if he is."  
  
Fuck, Harris. What are you doing? Spike stared back amidst the shocked faces. Xander was making a challenge. Spike scoffed and took a drink of his beer. "Okay, whelp. Pucker up."  
  
The brunette smiled. Victory. He leaned in and met Spike's lips. Instead of short and sweet, Xander closed his eyes, opened his lips slightly and allowed a deeper, more intimate kiss. And then it was over. They pulled away to whoops, hollers and claps from everyone around them. Xander received a clap on the back from Riley Finn, an underachieved jock type. "You've got balls, man."  
  
He found Spikes eyes and gave a knowing look. Spike nodded and smiled.  
  
The rounds were made a couple more times without much excitement. Xander watched as Buffy tugged on Spike's arm. "C'mon, Spike. Dance with me?"  
  
"Sure, pet."  
  
They stood up to leave the circle and moved back to the room being used as a dance floor. Spike swung her around, wrapping his arms around her waist and began swaying to the slow, romantic ballad. She leaned against his chest and closed her eyes. Halfway through the song, she glanced up and met Spike's lips. With the kisses deep and hot, he pulled her closer to let her feel his desire. She moaned softly when she felt his erection pressing against her body.  
  
" You still want me?" she asked slow and seductively.  
  
"Bloody hell, Buffy. You know I do. I always want you."  
  
She kissed him again before pulling away. Grabbing his hand, she pushed through the crowd of people and headed for the winding stairs. She backed him against the wall under the stairs with her body, where no one could see. Her hand reached out to massage the hardened flesh pushing against his jeans.  
  
"Oh, yeah, luv. Just like that."  
  
"That good, baby?"  
  
"Mmmm. Just a little harder."  
  
He grabbed her lips, sliding his tongue inside to explore the warmth there. Her hand continued the motion, rubbing up and down his shaft through the denim material. He slipped his hands down to the button of her pants and flipped them open, sliding the zipper down. He stopped kissing her mouth long enough to nibble down the length of her neck while pushing his hand inside the top of her lace panties. His fingers worked lower until he reached the spot that made her moan. He circled the nub lightly and ground his hard-on firmly into her hand.  
  
"God, pet. You're so fuckin' hot. I wanna watch you. You think you can cum for me, Buffy?"  
  
"Oh, Spike... mmm."  
  
Her stroking stopped when he leaned down, pulling her shirt up with his free hand, as he continued toying with her clit with the other. No bra underneath, he licked a hardened nipple and then began sucking gently. Her head was thrown back, soft sighs and mews escaping her lips. His finger slipped down further, soaking up some of the wetness from her creamy center, then brought it back to rub her pleasure spot.  
  
"You're so wet, luv. I can imagine sliding inside that tight, little body. That first time... all those muscles squeezing around my cock. Pushing through until I'm so far inside. " He took a breath and kissed her lips. "I'm so hard, Buff... I'd make it feel so good."  
  
Her body trembled and her hands reached his arms, the long nails digging into his skin. She began panting heavily as she rode out the orgasm, trying to pull his hand away from the now sensitive area.  
  
"God, Buffy. You're beautiful."  
  
She leaned into him, catching her breath, waiting for her heartbeat to slow down. "Mmm. That was nice."  
  
"It could be nicer," he offered, his eyebrow rising suggestively. He led her hand to his jeans, pulling open the buttons.  
  
"I don't know, Spike. I don't think here is the right place."  
  
"Buffy."  
  
"We should get back. Will and Xander are gonna wonder where we went."  
  
He stared into her eyes, astonishment written on his face. "So that's it then?"  
  
"I promise I'll make it up to you. Just later, okay?"  
  
Spike stood, his cock ready to explode, listening to the word 'later'. Always 'later' with Buffy. They'd been together for an entire year and he'd heard every excuse in the book. His head was swimming and his high was beginning to wear off.  
  
"Just forget it," he scowled.  
  
"I said later! That's all," she tried to explain.  
  
"Yeah. Heard that. Always fuckin' later with you." He turned away, re- buttoning his jeans and straightening his shirt.  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?!"  
  
"You know what that means! Late night trysts, you get your rocks off, Spike goes home to wank off in the sodding shower! 'Bout how it goes... eh, pet?"  
  
"That's not fair!"  
  
"Fair? You want fair?! How many times, Buffy? In a year, how many times can you say you got me off? Hand? Mouth? Anything?"  
  
Her cheeks were red with anger. She shrugged.  
  
"You know I'm right, don't you? I 'always' worry about how you feel! Make sure you enjoy it! I don't mind going home to a cold shower. Just NOT EVERY BLOODY TIME!!!"  
  
Buffy knew he was right. She could count on one hand the times she'd let him cum. Right now, she wasn't in the mood to admit it. "You're a pig, Spike."  
  
"Yeah? And you're a cocktease. Guess that makes us 'bout even then."  
  
He charged passed her, storming through the crowd of people and walked out the front door, slamming it behind him. He made his way to the car, trying to calm down, pacing a patch of grass back and forth. He backed against the car, leaning his body on the door and ran his fingers through his hair. Pulling out another joint, he stared at it absently, and then returned it to his pocket, deciding on a Marlboro instead. He flipped open the box, shaking one out and slipped it between his lips. Closing his eyes, he inhaled deeply.  
  
"So what was that all about?"  
  
Spike shook his head in agitation. "What are you doing out here, Harris?"  
  
"Came to see if you were alright actually. Saw you storm out, just though 'that can't be good...'"  
  
"Yeah, well, mind your own business, mate." He finished the cigarette and tossed it to the ground, grinding it under his boot.  
  
"She can be a real bitch, huh?"  
  
Spike took another deep breath. "Fuckin' ice queen sometimes," he paused. "Don't know why I stay."  
  
"Only you can answer that. You told me you care about her, but I just don't see that much between you."  
  
"You ain't been around. We've been through some shit together."  
  
"Yeah, just like every other couple. But what are 'you' getting out of it? Is she worth it?"  
  
"Christ, Harris. I don't even know anymore." Spike turned around to face the car, leaning his head on the rooftop, closing his eyes.  
  
Xander's arm reached up, his hand resting on the other man's shoulder. "I know what you need."  
  
Spike's head rose.  
  
Xander turned the blonde around to face him, and let his lips brush gently against the other man's.  
  
"Xander...."  
  
"Listen, Spike. I want you. You know I do. No ties, right? Just, let me make you feel good. Then you'll go make up with Buffy like I'm sure you always do, and you can still pretend like nothing happened."  
  
Another exasperated sigh from Spike.  
  
Xander continued. "I don't care. I haven't been able to stop thinking about you since last night. If that makes me pathetic, so what? All I know is I've had my eyes on that huge cock all night and there's nothing I'd like better than to relieve some of the..... stress."  
  
A head tilt, and Spike was pondering the idea. "No strings?"  
  
"Nope. Just hot, sweaty, great fuckin' sex." Xander smiled.  
  
And those words made the decision. Spike leaned in, catching the other man in a desperate kiss. Xander's hands snaked around, sliding into Spike's back pockets, pulling him closer. The kiss deepened further, both men trying to devour the other, as their erections pushed against one another.  
  
"C'mon," Spike said, pulling away briefly. He moved to the back of the car and pulled his keys out to open the trunk. He grabbed a large, wool blanket from the back and handed it to Xander. The brunette eyed him suspiciously. Spike then went around to the front, fishing in the glove box, grabbing a small bottle of lube. He slammed it shut and returned to the other man, gesturing for him to follow.  
  
"Where are we going?"  
  
"Don't know. The woods, I suppose. 'S not like we can fuck here."  
  
Xander chuckled. "Guess not."  
  
They walked through the woods, long enough to assure privacy, when Spike grabbed the blanket, spreading it out on the ground. The moon was full, allowing enough light to see by. The trademark black duster was removed and carefully laid aside.  
  
"Do you know how incredibly sexy you look in that coat?" Xander asked, moving in toward the other man.  
  
"Tell me."  
  
The brunette licked his lips. "You look completely fuckable."  
  
The comment received a smirk. "So what are you waiting for?"  
  
Xander took the lead, finding he couldn't get the button fly undone fast enough. Within seconds, he had his hands around a hard, strong cock. He directed Spike onto the ground, following him as he went. The jeans were pulled off the rest of the way as Spike quickly removed his shirt.  
  
"Get naked, Xan. I'm not gonna be the only one baring my ass to the animals."  
  
Xander laughed, secretly enjoying the pet name he'd been called and stood to slip out of his own clothes. When he was naked as well, he moved back down onto the awaiting body. "What do you want, Spike?"  
  
The blonde's eyes narrowed. "My hand?" Xander moved to the side, his hand finding the weeping cock and began running gently down the side. Spike moaned. "My mouth?" Two more strokes and the brunette's mouth found its way to the same place. His tongue licked down the same side his finger had moments earlier. His body moved down and Xander lay on his stomach, parting Spike's legs. "Or both?" His hand joined again, the long fingers wrapping around the entire shaft as his tongue moved lower, not stopping until it reached the puckered entrance.  
  
Spike yelled out in pleasure. "Bloody fucking hell!"  
  
The tongue worked the small hole, probing gently at first and then finally pushing in more firmly. Spike found himself gasping for air, pushing down to meet Xander's thrusts, causing the wandering tongue to go deeper inside. Dark eyes looked up, watching the intense reaction. He stopped long enough to wrap his arms around the other man's legs, pushing Spike's knees toward his chest, allowing better access. "Pump your cock, Spike. Jack off while I'm rimming you."  
  
His tongue returned to its duty, his hands holding the bent legs firmly as he watched Spike take his own dick in both hands. He sped up the thrusts, pushing in as far as he could, never taking his eyes off the sight in front of him.  
  
Spike's breathing quickened even more and he felt his balls beginning to tighten. With a scream, he exploded, spurts of cum shooting over his stomach, down his shaft and onto his balls. Xander let his legs go and slid up beside the other man. He rolled halfway onto his body and leaned in to kiss him deeply.  
  
"Mmmm. Did I say fuckable?"  
  
Spike was lying flat on his back, still trying to gain his composure. He turned his head to look at Xander.  
  
"If I said fuckable, that'd be an understatement." He traced a nipple with his finger. "Now I wish I hadn't let you cum."  
  
And the famous eyebrow rose again in question.  
  
"I'd be riding you so hard you couldn't see straight."  
  
Spike laughed. "Give us a few, mate. I'll be ready to go again." He sat up, pulling his coat toward them. "Maybe another hit or two... fix me right up."  
  
Xander grabbed his hand. "It's okay. Save it for another night. Me, you,.... high and horny? Sounds like a real good time."  
  
"You have no idea..." Spike warned with a smile.  
  
"Can't wait to find out. But for now, we'd better start heading back."  
  
A puzzled expression came across the other man's face. "Don't think we're quite done here, mate." His eyes traveled to Xander's still full erection.  
  
"Don't worry. I'll take care of it later. I told you, this was for you."  
  
"But I don't...."  
  
Xander stopped him with a kiss. "You don't have to play the macho guy thing with me. I knew you were upset, and I knew what you needed. It's okay. I'm good."  
  
Spike closed his eyes and laughed.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Now I know you're a bleedin' fag. Guys don't think that way."  
  
Xander smiled. "Well, this fag just made your toes curl so I guess you're okay with that, huh."  
  
Spike shook his head. "Bloody fruit loop," he teased.  
  
They stood and dressed, rolled up the blanket and headed for the car. Spike ran his fingers through his hair, smoothing out the curls and looked at Xander. "Do I look like I just got shagged?"  
  
"I don't know about all that, but you look fucking gorgeous."  
  
Spike shook his head again. "Sodding queer," he whispered, continuing with the private joke.  
  
"Hey now. As someone who had your dick up my ass, I'd start looking in the mirror, buddy," Xander taunted back.  
  
"Bloody hell. Guess I have to do this, huh?" he asked, glancing toward the house.  
  
"Yep. Think you have to."  
  
"No strings?"  
  
Xander met his eyes seriously. "No strings."  
  
Spike nodded.  
  
They turned around and walked back to the party.  
  
TBC..... 


	5. Chapter 5

I'm not sure where the line is between NC-17 and R. If this is a bit much for an R rating, let me know.  
  
Contains slash and drug use....  
  
Chapter 5   
  
They walked back inside, with Spike following Xander and scanned the room for the girls. Xander found them sitting in a corner, watching the handful of guests that were still on the dance floor. As the two men approached, Buffy gave an apologetic look in Spike's direction. She stood up when he approached her, leaning into him.   
  
Where did you go?" she asked softly.   
  
"Needed some air," he answered dryly.   
  
She pushed her arms around him, locking them around his waist. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to act like such a bitch."   
  
He sighed and gave in. "I know, luv."   
  
"I really do promise to make it up to you. How about tomorrow night. Just me and you?"   
  
He shook his head. "Can't tomorrow. Promised the guys some practice time."   
  
"Well then, the next night."   
  
"I'll call you when I get home tomorrow night." Spike looked up, realizing most of the guests were gone. "Maybe we should head out. Party's dead and we need to get you home anyway."   
  
She nodded. "So you forgive me?"   
  
"Don't I always?"   
  
She smiled. "That's why I love you."   
  
"Love's bitch. That'd be me."   
  
She playfully giggled and poked him in the ribs, turning toward Xander and Willow. "You guys ready?"   
  
After saying goodbye to Cordelia, they headed back to the car.   
  
Driving back to the dorm, the radio played, as all four of the car's occupants remained quiet, worn out from excessive partying. When Spike stopped at the curb to let the others out, Buffy kissed him goodnight and turned to leave. Willow followed after saying her goodbyes to the two men, leaving Spike and Xander alone.   
  
Xander leaned in the passenger side door, with his arm resting against the roof.   
  
"Been interesting."   
  
"Bloody right there, mate."   
  
"So I guess I'll see ya around then?" the brunette asked, trying to not sound too anxious.   
  
Spike shrugged. "Guess so."   
  
Xander nodded and began to turn away when spike called his name. He returned to his position, leaning in slightly.   
  
" You could come hang out tomorrow if you want. I have to meet the guys but I'm free after that. We could maybe go for a beer?"   
  
Xander smiled. "Are you asking me out on a date?" he asked, wiggling his eyebrows.   
  
"Fuck you, Harris."   
  
Xander laughed again. "Sure. Nothing better to do on a Sunday anyway."   
  
"Need a ride then?"   
  
"For your information, I do have my own car."   
  
"Alright then. Just head over to my place around six?"   
  
"I'll be there."   
  
Spike nodded in agreement and watched as Xander slammed the door shut. He waited for him to walk away before putting the car in drive, wondering why exactly he'd turned down time with Buffy, only to offer it to the other man. He was still aggravated with her he told himself. The only reason really. He repeated the same mantra ten times on the way home, twice while undressing and only once before he finally forced himself to stop thinking about it long enough to fall asleep.   
  
**********************   
  
After a tedious practice session with the band, Spike headed home for a quick nap before Xander was due to arrive. A couple of hours later, he rolled over, one eye barely open, trying to focus on the small clock sitting on the nightstand when his mind registered the persistent knocking on the door. 6:00 PM on the dot. At least Xander was punctual. He stood up, padded over to the dresser and slipped into a pair of gray sweatpants to cover his naked form.   
  
Two more knocks and he swung the door open, stepping out of the way to let his guest enter.   
  
"Did I wake you?" Xander asked, noticing Spike's rumpled appearance.   
  
" 'S alright. I said six, yeah?"   
  
Xander nodded.   
  
" Well then, make yourself at home. Beer's in the fridge, turn on the telly… I'll just be a minute."   
  
He left the other man to fend for himself and walked toward the bathroom. The sweatpants were quickly removed and he entered the shower, letting the hot spray wash over him, fully aware that he was being watched.   
  
Xander allowed his eyes to fall on the familiar scene of the naked man and then forced them away. He reached in the refrigerator, grabbed a beer and settled himself on the couch, flipping through the channels on the TV. Glad the sofa faced the opposite direction, he tried to concentrate on the sights and sounds of the football game instead of the tempting man in the shower behind him. Within minutes, he heard the water shut off and subtle footsteps along the floor as Spike appeared in front of him, a towel tightly wrapped around his waist.   
  
"Who's playing?"   
  
"Huh, what?"   
  
"The game. Who's playing?" Spike asked, pointing toward the screen.   
  
"Oh, um the Cowboys… and Dolphins." Xander picked up his can and took a sip.   
  
"Who's winning?" Spike released the towel from his waist and began using it to dry his hair, walking toward the bedroom.   
  
Xander's brown eyes dilated at the sight. "No one yet. Just started," he answered, watching the tight backside disappear in the other direction before averting his attention back to the TV.   
  
A few minutes later, Spike re-appeared, dressed in usual black attire, hair slicked loosely back leaving only a couple of dangling curls.   
  
"You ready to go?"   
  
Xander nodded, eased himself off the couch and waited for Spike to turn around before adjusting his jeans. He'd have been just fine if the blonde would have kept his clothes on.   
  
"Where we goin' anyway?"   
  
"Don't know. Anywhere they serve mind-polluting beverages. Take your pick."   
  
Xander smiled. "Yeah, okay. There's a bar I know. Not too far."   
  
"Good. We'll take your car. Lead the way." Spike slipped into his duster and pulled the door closed as they left.   
  
***************   
  
The Honda Civic parked and both men stepped out. Spike followed Xander into the small establishment and grabbed a table while the other man went to the bar. Xander returned with two beers, handing one to Spike and sitting down in a chair across the table.   
  
"You come here often?" Spike asked, raising an eyebrow toward two men dancing together beside the jukebox.   
  
"Sometimes. I take it you don't hang out in gay bars much?"   
  
The blonde smirked. "I take it you do?"   
  
"Hello, gay here," he playfully reminded him. "Besides, it's a good place. Friendly people and no one cares who you are or who you sleep with. No judgments."   
  
"Fair enough."   
  
"So where do you go to meet people?" Xander leaned back in the chair, settling in and took a swig from his bottle.   
  
"I have a girlfriend," Spike defended. "It's not like I go out looking. If I happen to fancy someone, well then..."   
  
"Oh yeah. I keep forgetting about that girlfriend part. The girlfriend I heard you ditch so you could meet me." Xander found the blue eyes and stared into then, waiting for a comment.   
  
Spike blinked before looking away. "I just wasn't in the mood. She pissed me off."   
  
"Yeah, I remember that, too. So, does she piss you off a lot?"   
  
Spike took a few large pulls of his beer and shrugged. "I don't know. Lately, yeah. I guess."   
  
"I don't understand the whole concept of Spike and Buffy. You seem like you're in it for the novelty, not the love."   
  
"I love her," he said without offering any more. Spike began to fidget with his bottle and found an interesting pattern on the table to rest his eyes on.   
  
"I don't see it."   
  
"Sod off, Harris. You don't know anything."   
  
Xander watched as Spike drained his beer and quickly disappeared from the table to get another. He returned from the bar with two more bottles and a couple of shots, sitting one in front of Xander.   
  
"New rules," Spike said, grabbing the shot glass and motioning for Xander to take the other. "No more mention of Buffy. We're here to have a good time, yeah?"   
  
"Yeah, alright. Whatever you say."   
  
Spike held up the glass, waiting on Xander and they both downed their shots. The brunette shook it off as the liquid burned down his throat and then laughed. "I say we do a couple more of those."   
  
The blond smiled and pushed his bottle to his lips. "You're on."   
  
It was Xander's turn to fetch the drinks. He disappeared and returned shortly with a tray full of shot glasses.   
  
"One every five minutes. Think you can do it?" He grinned ear to ear, waiting for his challenge to be taken, knowing the other man wouldn't say no.   
  
"Bloody right I can." Spike picked one up, downing it immediately.   
  
Xander laughed again and followed suit. The pattern continued until there were four more empty bottles of beer and twelve empty glasses sitting on the table.   
  
"So how long you been fucking men?" Xander asked, the alcohol making him uncontrollably open.   
  
Spike smirked and moved closer to the table, leaning over. "Always fucked men, Harris."   
  
"Yeah?" Xander leaned in closer, inches away from Spike and whispered, "Me too."   
  
An eyebrow raised and a smile pursed on Spike's lips. "Kinda got that, yeah."   
  
"Yep... always was into guys. When the football team was watchin' the cheerleaders through the locker room peephole, I was busy watchin' the football team."   
  
"Peeping Tom, were you?"   
  
Xander shrugged. "Nah... not really. But people always watch other people, right? Nothin' wrong with that."   
  
"Unless said people don't fancy bein' watched."   
  
"You're not one of those though, are you? You like people looking at you. Getting turned on by you..."   
  
"I'm just me. I don't give a bloody hell what other people think."   
  
"Yeah?"   
  
"That's right."   
  
"So you wouldn't like it if everyone watched me do this?" He leaned in, grabbed Spike by the back of the head and slammed his lips against him. Xander slid his tongue inside and explored the other man's mouth deeply while rapidly toeing off a shoe underneath the table. He reached his foot up to Spike's thigh, rubbing circles upward until he reached the center and an awaiting erection.   
  
The blond moaned at the contact.   
  
"You don't think everyone in here wants to be me right now? Watching that look you get on your face..." Xander let his eyes drift around the room. "I bet every person in here would kill to take you home."   
  
"Well then, aren't you the lucky one," Spike commented, pulling away from the kiss.   
  
"Am I?"   
  
"Right now, you're the only one I want to fuck."   
  
"That's only cuz it's my foot that's rubbing your dick," Xander answered back jokingly.   
  
"Whatever works, Harris."   
  
"Do you think Buffy would do this in public?"   
  
Spike frowned, giving a look of warning.   
  
Xander took a breath and smiled. "You up for something else?" he asked, changing the subject.   
  
The blond pushed back, eyeing the activity still going on under the table. "Oh, I'm up."   
  
"Got any more of that weed on you?"   
  
A hand reached in the duster pocket. "Yeah. But I'm so fuckin' drunk, Harris, I don't need it."   
  
"Me, too. But let's do it anyway. I want you ready for anything," Xander said, his voice full of need.   
  
Spike's eyes widened and Xander reached down to replace his shoe. "C'mon."   
  
Both men stood, steadying themselves, due to the effect of the alcohol.   
  
Xander took the lead, guiding Spike to the back of the bar where a large man stood in front of a solid metal door.   
  
"Hey Xander. Haven't seen you round here lately," the stranger said.   
  
"Yeah, been busy. You wanna let us through?"   
  
The burly man eyed Spike, looking him up and down, before nodding.   
  
"You're new. Haven't seen you here before."   
  
Spike pursed his lips, raising his eyebrow and remained silent, hooking his hands through the front of his belt.   
  
"He's cool, Jerry. Just gonna give 'im the tour."   
  
"Yeah? Well make sure he follows the rules, got it?"   
  
"No problem."   
  
The man stepped aside and turned the knob to let the two men in. Once they were inside, the sound of music blared and the lights dissipated down to an ominous red glow. They stood in an empty corridor, leading down a hall to a larger room.   
  
Xander turned to the other man and moved in close, reaching in the side pocket of the leather coat. He pulled out the small rolled joint and waved it in front of Spike's face. With a smirk, a lighter appeared and Spike lit the end now dangling from Xander's mouth. The brunette took a deep breath, then passed it on.   
  
"Where are we?" Spike asked, taking a hit and handing the rolled cigarette back.   
  
"Welcome to my world. I kinda got the feeling you'd never been to a place like this before. I really wanted to be the one to show you."   
  
"And here would be...?"   
  
"Just follow me." The finished joint was stomped out on the ground and Xander turned, walking slowly toward the music. The beat began drawing him in, his heart pounding with the excitement of seeing Spike in this environment.   
  
They reached the end of the hall and were submerged in strobe lights, half naked men and the sounds of intense pleasure.   
  
Xander turned to see Spike's dilated eyes and licked his lips. He grabbed him by the waist and pushed him against the wall, their entire bodies joined from chest to toe. "Just promise me whatever happens here, you leave with me, alright?"   
  
Spike's hands snaked around to grab Xander's hips. "What's gonna happen here?"   
  
"Fuck, Spike. Something, everything... and I promise you'll like it."   
  
"You feeling good, Xan?"   
  
He reached over and kissed full, wet lips. "I love it when you call me that."   
  
"Do I get to fuck you later?"   
  
"You'd better."   
  
Xander kissed him again. "Take off your coat and lay it in the corner."   
  
Spike glanced suspiciously around. "Are you stoned?" he asked seriously.   
  
"Yeah, but it'll be fine. No one's gonna mess with it."   
  
Spike slid out of the duster and tossed it to the corner. "Doing this under protest."   
  
Xander smiled and grabbed the other man's hand, pulling him into the crowd, ignoring the pout.   
  
Within seconds they were surrounded, sandwiched together between sweating and gyrating bodies. Xander pulled Spike to him, wrapping his arms around his neck and ground their bodies together to the beat of the music. He watched as another man appeared behind the blond and pushed into his backside, his hands snaking around between Xander and Spike to cup the hardness hiding behind black jeans.   
  
Spike's eyes found Xander, giving a questioning look.   
  
Xander's lips made their way to his ear. "He wants to fuck you."   
  
"Is that so?" came a cocky reply.   
  
"He can't though. Not in here... not allowed. But you can get awful damn close to it. You can touch... hands, mouth, almost anything. But no fucking. That's the rule."   
  
The hands on his cock were applying more pressure, causing Spike's breathing to quicken, when he felt the button of his jeans being unfastened. He looked back at Xander.   
  
They locked eyes.   
  
"I want these guys to make you so completely hot and horny. I wanna watch while they get you off and then I want you to take me somewhere and fuck me senseless."   
  
Spike blinked, opened his mouth in pleasure and felt the rest of the buttons separating to allow his cock to spring forward into an awaiting hand. The unknown man behind him leant into his neck and nuzzled it roughly while pumping up to the tip and back down to the bottom of his hardened shaft.   
  
Xander smiled, taking in the sight of the man in front of him and let go of Spike, stepping back to enjoy himself with a friend of his own. Once alone, Spike's partner began pushing the jeans further down, allowing better access, cupping his balls while still working his cock. Blue eyes turned darker with lust, his hand wrapping around the stranger's to guide the best speed for pleasure. A voice whispered in his ear, deep and sultry. "You know what I'd really like to do?"   
  
Spike cocked his head, tilting it slightly, listening.   
  
"I'd like to put my mouth around that huge dick of yours."   
  
"How about you get on your knees and do that then, mate."   
  
"Mmm. I was really hoping you'd say that."   
  
The man eased his way around the lean figure and slowly lowered himself down to kneel in front of him. Positioning himself level with the impressive member, the man took the weeping head with his hand and licked the tip with his tongue. Spike closed his eyes to the feel and leaned his head back to enjoy the sensation. The warm mouth engulfed his shaft with enough suction to cause his body to tremble. He hissed in delight and then realized a second person was behind him. His eyes opened, revealing another dark haired stranger pushing against his backside. The naked body was muscled and hard, the evidence firmly rubbing against Spike's naked ass.   
  
The music was intoxicating in itself, but drunk, high, and impossibly hard, he opened fully to the mouth reaching around his shoulder from behind to grab his lips. Strong hands began massaging his ass cheeks, pulling them apart, allowing the stiff cock to slide up and down between them. The stranger spoke. "I was watching you."   
  
"Were you then?" Spike asked smugly.   
  
"You know it'd be so easy to just slide my cock inside that firm little ass of yours."   
  
"Don't think so, mate."   
  
The other man laughed. "So you're a giver then?" He leaned around, watching as Spike's cock disappeared between hungry lips and moaned deeply. "God you're hot." His teeth moved in to nip at Spike's ear. "I could cum just watching you."   
  
The pressure surrounding his cock increased, the pace sped and the man began trying to swallow as much of the long shaft as he could. The figure behind him pushed in tightly, using his body as friction as he humped his dick against naked skin. Spike grabbed a handful of hair in front of him, pushing his cock as far as he could down the other man's throat. He gazed through the crowd and spotted Xander on his knees, his mouth working hard and fast, full of someone else's dick. His eyes narrowed as he   
  
realized Xander's erection was pulled free, his own hand wrapped around, pumping it fiercely.   
  
He concentrated on the sight of his friend and felt his orgasm building, his cock throbbing and ready to explode. He pushed away from the man devouring him and pulled free from the other one behind, hiking his jeans up over his hips. Sliding between bodies, he found his way to Xander, leaning down next to his ear.   
  
"Let me be the one to help you with that."   
  
Xander's hand froze as well as his mouth.   
  
Spike looked up at the man receiving the brunette's attention. "Sorry, mate. This ones with me."   
  
He grabbed Xander, standing him upright and locked his lips into a deep, hungry passionate kiss, grabbing the stiff erection poking him in the thigh. "Want to fuck you, Xan."   
  
"Then we have to leave. We can't here," came the reply through gritted teeth as Spike began working his cock.   
  
"I don't care where... I just want to bend you over and make you scream." He curled his tongue behind his teeth and gave Xander a look of pure seduction.   
  
"Grab your coat," he answered, already pushing the hand away and fastening his pants.   
  
They fought their way through the crowd, grabbing the duster as they went and didn't stop until they reached the car parked outside. Xander reached for the handle to open the door, but found himself turned around and slammed up against the car, spike's body holding him firmly in place. "Nice place," the blond expressed as he moved in to kiss him deeply while sliding his hands around Xander's waist. "So now... I'm hot, I'm horny and I'm ready to fuck you senseless. Wasn't that your plan?"   
  
"The back seat works for me."   
  
  
  
"Really glad about that."  
  
The door was quickly opened and Spike grabbed the small tube from his duster pocket, along with a condom before throwing the coat into the front seat. He pushed Xander into the back, climbing in after him. Clothes were clumsily discarded, leaving the two men naked and panting, grabbing and groping every piece of skin they could touch. When the spontaneity of the moment finally passed, they slowed their motions and positioned themselves with Spike on top of Xander, rubbing energized bodies together as they kissed needily, devouring each other with desire. Able to reach it easier, Xander grabbed the tube and opened it, spreading some on his hands as Spike rolled the stretched rubber down his length. The brunette found the throbbing cock and received a moan from his partner when he smeared the lube up and down, massaging as he readied him.   
  
Spike bent down for another kiss and whispered gently. "Need you now, Xan."   
  
Xander raised his legs, allowing access and guided the head to his entrance. With a slight push, Spike was in enough to warrant a gasp from beneath him. He pulled out slightly and pushed back in a little deeper.   
  
"You're so bloody tight."   
  
"Go ahead, Spike. I want to feel you. Push in... all the way."   
  
Spike closed his eyes and did as he was told, burying his entire length inside. Xander's muscles clenched around him, holding him still, waiting for the slight pain to subside. After a moment, he relaxed and pushed up, letting his partner know it was okay to move. An even, slow pace was started, both men moving in time to meet the other's thrusts. Spike leaned in again, reaching Xander's lips, needing the feel of hunger the man's mouth offered. He plunged his tongue deep, keeping in time with the movements of his hips as he rocked steadily inside the tight passage.   
  
"Keep it going, Spike. Feels so good," Xander panted.   
  
The blond pulled up enough to reach his hand between their bodies, fisting Xander's engorged cock, giving it the same forward and backward motion as his thrusts. Xander cried out, grabbing Spike's shoulders, trying to rise further off the seat to allow even deeper penetration. He felt the familiar throbbing and forced his eyes to stay focused on Spike when he saw him tip his head back, felt him push in as far as he could and then as the blond froze, the powerful orgasm ripping through his body.   
  
The trembling stopped and their eyes met. Without pulling apart, Spike increased his motions, his hand pulling and sliding on Xander's cock until he exploded, shooting warm liquid between them.   
  
They stayed content, lying still against each other, reveling in the moment, while they allowed themselves time to catch lost breath. The dark eyes looked up and met the blue ones staring back at him.   
  
"That was incredible."   
  
Spike smirked, pulling away from the other man, reaching for his clothes. "I'm not done with you yet. Let's get back to my place."   
  
"There's more?" Xander asked, quickly grabbing his own clothes with excitement.   
  
"I'm gonna give you the shagging of your life, mate."   
  
"Fuck yeah. I need to bring you here more often," he joked, climbing out and returning to the front seat.   
  
Xander put the car in gear and drove quickly, barely able to keep his eyes on the road when Spike scooted closer, pushing his hand against the material of the driver's jeans, rubbing him back to hardness. The blond leaned in his ear, breathing softly, chuckling when it made the erection under his hand jump.   
  
They reached the apartment building and exited the car, wrapping around each other, rubbing and feeling, laughing as they whispered crude and unimaginable things to do to each other. Kissing with bodies pushed tightly together in the elevator and out to the hallway until they finally reached the door. They moved apart enough to allow Spike to push the key in and slide the door open.   
  
Both men stood in wondrous shock at the candlelit room. Spike's eyes shifted until he saw Buffy walking toward them, dressed in a short, white lace robe. She modestly wrapped her arms around her body and glanced toward Xander.   
  
"I'm sorry, Spike. I didn't realize you had company. I thought I'd surprise you," she said, moving in closer to kiss his lips.   
  
Spike gave Xander an apologetic look.   
  
The brunette spoke up, fidgeting with his coat nervously. "No. That's okay. I'll get out of here and leave you two alone."   
  
"Xander…" Spike said.   
  
"No, really. I'll just catch up with you tomorrow, the next day… sometime." He backed away and turned around, heading for the door, afraid of meeting the other man's eyes and left as quickly as he could. 


End file.
